Love or lust
by VelCumtoJell2.0
Summary: Naruto is in trouble, he and hinata have done an unspeakable evil. while naruto want to avoid the whole thing and go back to normal hinata seems to want to talk to him about but he runs away. tune in to find out what happened


"Yo Shikamaru you having trouble getting that monkey suit?" Naruto asked as he walked into Shikamaru' room.

"You seem to have found your old suit. Where was it in the back of Dracula's closet?" Shikamaru asked. "Jesus Neji could you ease up on my hair."

"Hey your asking me to ease up I think that you should brush your hair every once and a while." Neji said as he yanked at Shikamaru' hair attempting to remove some of the tangles. "Naruto are you going to the party after the wedding? Or are you just gonna go to the bar and pick up a few girls?"

"Just this one time I think I'll take a rain check on the bar and party with you guys I mean it is my sister's wedding after all."

"It's too bad you don't have a date for the wedding." Neji said as he gave up on Shikamaru' hair.

"Which reminds me, Neji wasn't Konkuro suppose to be your date? I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh yea my gorgeous Konkuro he told me he would be late. It's so unfortunate I wanted to see him in a tux."

"Well looks like you're out of luck today but you will get to see him in one if he finally proposes." Naruto said as he patted Neji on the back. "See you at the alter Shikamaru. Oh and being your soon to be brother-in-law I have to inform you that you had better treat my sister right."

"I will Naruto, I will now go away." Shikamaru said throwing a brush at Naruto. "Why don't you go check on the bride."

"That sounds like a great idea." Naruto said leaving the room and tried to find Temari. _I wonder if Hinata will be there with her, she is the maid of honor after all. I still can't believe that Temari chose her over our sister. _"Oh, hey Temari. What's up? And why don't you have your dress on?" he said as Temari walked out of her room half naked. "Don't tell me you getting cold feet" he added jokingly.

"Don't start with me Naruto." Temari growled at him. "I'm not in the mood for your childish jokes. For Christ's sake your 28 years old but you go around acting like a five year old." She said as she stormed down the hall.

"Naruto please tell me didn't just make that joke." Called a feminine voice from behind Naruto.

"Why yes I did Hinata." Naruto said as he turned around. "And please tell me that you at least didn't wear those sweatpants and that shirt that you've been wearing for the last three days to the wedding….whoa…Hinata you look….um…just…whoa." Naruto stammered as he saw Hinata in her dress. He was unable to take his eyes off of her. His eyes flowed over her body looking at every curve that had been outlined by the way her dress clung to her, he noticed how unbelievably sexy she was in the dress and how her once long hair was cut short and was pulled into a bun, her bangs framing her face, the way the loose fabric was low-cut showing of her cleavage. He couldn't tear his eyes off her.

"Hello. Earth to Naruto. Yo dumbass what are you staring at? Hey I know you can hear me." She said as she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "My eyes are up here Naruto. And close your mouth your drooling."

"Oh, sorry Hinata I didn't mean to stare, you just look so…what's the word I'm looking for… smokin' hot." Naruto said as he wiped his mouth. "Hey! I'm not drooling. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you really would've started drooling if I didn't say something. And I'm not as you say smokin' hot" Said Hinata as she stifled a laugh. "Besides we need to get to the alter before they do so let's go."

"What time is it?" Said Naruto as he pushes a female arm off his chest and grabs his throbbing head remembering how much he drank last night. "Man my head is killing me. Man I think I partied to hard last night. Oh, Temari why are you in my room at...11am you have your own room."

"But oni-kun I had a bad dream." Temari whined. "I want to tell you about it."

"Well why don't you tell Shikamaru he is you husband after all." Naruto said as he put on a shirt thanking his forgetfulness and having left his underwear on when he went to bed. "And I may be your brother but waking up every other day with you in my bed is not something I like. Plus you're married know shouldn't your hubby Shikky be the person who you should be sleeping in the bed with. Oh yea and I didn't hear any bed springs creaking last night. Is he unable to get it up for you? "

"Hey only I get to call him Shikky and it's none of your business if we are doing it or not, plus we could of been on the floor last night for all you know." Temari said throwing pillows at Naruto. "And FYI he doesn't just get it up he keeps it up. And from the stories your ex-girlfriends tell me you can barely get it up. So who's better in...ah crap." she said as she noticed she only had one small pillow left and her brother had caught the rest. "Let's not do anything hasty now Naruto. You wouldn't throw a pillow at your sister would you?"

"Your right I wouldn't." said Naruto as he lowered his hands and an evil grin spread across his face. "I'm not gonna throw a single pillow at you, I'm gonna throw all of them." He said and started throwing pillows.

"Would you guys keep it down?" Hinata said thinking it was Temari and Shikamaru getting ready to do it again. As she walked by the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as a stray pillow flew past her face missing by inches, a second one hit her low cut tank-top and pulled it down on one side exposing one of her breasts. As she looked over to them looking like she was about to kill the people throwing the pillows, she realized it was Naruto that had thrown the pillow and ran over and glomped him. "Good morning Naruto. Why are you and Temari fighting this early?"

"Uh no reason really. Um…H-h-hinata your boob is kinda hanging out." Naruto said as he pushed her away from him and turned his head so he could not see her breast and she could not see him blushing. "You should probably fix that."

"Um Naruto your acting weird you've seem me naked before, so why are you blushing now from seeing just one of my boobs?" Hinata said as she replaced her breast into her shirt. "Is it because of what happened last night?" she asked quizzically, and began blushing at the memory of him touching her skin.

Naruto looked around nervously. "Um I have to go I have a surfing lesson scheduled for today and the teacher can't be late." Naruto said getting dressed and grabbing his surfboard in a hurry to get out of the house and away from Hinata. "I'll talk to you guys later." he said as he ran out of the room tripping over his feet.

"Well he was acting really weird. Any idea of what might make him act like that Hinata?" Temari asked as she turned to look at Hinata. "Wait when you said something happened last night what kind of something happened?" Temari asked as she

"Well...Temari me and Naruto kinda kissed and then well…" Hinata laughed nervously as she explains to Temari what had happened the night before.

1 hour later

"Damn Hinata. You're telling me that you not only got drunk and kissed Naruto but you woke up in his bed naked at 5 O'clock this morning, and don't remember what happened. This is a crisis we need to talk to Neji ASAP." said Temari

"That's what I'm saying Temari and please don't bring Neji into this." Hinata begged. _He'll try and find out the rest of what happened_.


End file.
